Conformable masking techniques were long ago proposed for use in the semiconductor industry. In this technique a layer of photoresist material was to be used to define selected openings to the surface of the semiconductor body and a second conformable layer of photoresist material was to be deposited upon the first photoresist material and utilized as a mask for the photoresist in which the final desired holes are to be defined. This technique has not however, met with success because it is inherently susceptible to both positive and negative mask defects and other damage due to foreign particles and thus has failed to achieve the desired results.